Tangga
by Hawk Eye Falcon
Summary: Cerita kecil Kazunari yang harus menghadapi 'tangga'. Bagaimana Shintarou mengatasinya ? / #MidoTakaDay2018 / RnR please ?


**Summary : Pasangan baru, kehidupan baru, rumah baru, perabotan baru, segalanya baru ! Tapi Kazunari sedikit bingung dengan bentuk rumah barunya yang dibelikan Shin-chan. Midofem!Taka ! Masih puasa, jadi jangan harap ada yaoi ! wkwkwk /Project for #MidoTakaDay2018/bad summary ! Don't like don't read !**

Kazunari meringis kecil, aduh, rencananya setelah sampai di rumah barunya dia bisa langsung beristirahat di kamar. Memang dia tak perlu bersusah payah untuk merapikan rumah barunya, karena segala sesuatunya sudah dirapikan oleh _butler_ dan _maid_ pribadi keluarga Midorima. Tapi kamar mereka berdua terletak di lantai atas, harus menaiki tangga yang tinggi—terdiri dari sekitar dua puluh empat anak tangga.

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja naik—berbekal pengalamannya sebagai pemain basket selama 6 tahun saat masa sekolah dulu—tapi sekarang ? Dengan perut besar begini bagaimana bisa dia lari-larian naik tangga ? Kalau kepeleset kan bahaya.

Kenapa sih Shin-chan pilih rumah yang kamarnya di lantai atas ? Kenapa nggak di lantai bawah saja ? Kan capek naik-turun tangga mulu. Kalau misalnya dia mau pergi kondangan, udah nyampai lantai bawah dan baru sadar dompetnya ketinggalan kan capek, baru turun masa naik lagi ? Kazunari mendengus. Lagipula dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang _berbadan tiga_ sekarang, bebannya jadi tiga kali lipat dan dia tidak akan kuat naik turun tangga seperti itu.

"Kazunari, kenapa belum naik ?"suara bass seorang Midorima Shintarou menggema, menyapu indra pendengarannya. Shintarou terlihat sedang membawa sebuah koper besar. Tuh, lihat, kalau kamar mereka di lantai bawah kan Shin-chan nggak perlu susah payah bawa koper berat itu naik tangga.

"Shin-chan, kenapa kau nggak pilih rumah yang kamarnya dibawah saja, sih,"kata Kazunari. Duduk di salah satu anak tangga. Meringis linu sambil memegangi pinggang, aduh, anaknya menendang. Kayaknya juga setuju dengan ibunya.

"Kenapa memangnya, nanodayo ?"tanya Shintarou. Meletakkan koper itu. Kazunari menatap malas pada Shintarou.

"Aduuh, kalau Shin-chan pinter 'kan harusnya Shin-chan tau sendiri jawabannya apa,"jawab Kazunari sambil meringis. Anaknya ini kuat bener nendangnya, pinggangnya jadi sakit sekali.

Shintarou menghela napas. Dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa pilih rumah yang kamarnya di lantai atas. Tapi melihat Kazunari meringis seperti itu membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku,"ucap Shintarou penuh rasa penyesalan. Dia berdiri didepan Kazunari. Menatap iris silver milik sang istri dengan lembut. "Tapi aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa aku memilih rumah ini."

Kazunari mengernyit, alasan apa ?

Sebelum dia sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Shintarou lebih dulu menarik tangannya dan dengan cekatan menggendong tubuhnya ala brydal style. Kazunari yang tak siap dengan perlakuan Shintarou yang tiba-tiba gentleman itu merona.

"S-Shin-chan ?"

"Hmph, disaat kau sedang hamil anak kembar seperti ini saja tubuhmu ringan sekali, Bakazunari. Kau makan apa tidak, sih ?"Shintarou mengoloknya. Tersenyum kecil melihat rona merah di pipi wanita itu.

"T-tentu saja aku makan ! Kenapa sih ? Turunkan aku !"seru Kazunari. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ke pundak Shintarou.

"Kau mau tau alasanku memilih rumah ini ? Adalah supaya aku bisa melakukan hal romantic seperti ini,"

Shintarou yang masih menggendong Kazunari membawanya naik tangga. Kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mereka berdua.

"Dan agar kita bisa melihat pemandangan sore yang indah bersama dari atas sini,"

Shintarou menurunkan Kazunari di balkon kamar mereka. Wajah merona Kazunari kontras sekali dengan cahaya jingga mentari sore. Kazunari tersenyum lebar sekali.

"Sudah tau alasannya, nanodayo ?"

"Iya !"seru Kazunari senang . "Maafkan aku, Shin-chan."

"Tak apa. Seharusnya aku membicarakannya denganmu dulu, nodayo."

"Ngg. Tapi kalau bisa dapat pemandangan seindah ini aku taka pa, Shin-chan !"

Shintarou tersenyum. Ah, setidaknya menikmati pemandangan berdua saja sudah cukup, 'kan ?

Now Playing : Midorima & Kuroko – Koto no Ue De Kore Kara Mo


End file.
